El Regalo
by sexwithrush
Summary: Aveces es mejor dejar las cosas como son y no intentar acercarte a ellas. Si duele desde lejos, dolerá mas de cerca.


El Regalo.

Era ese momento en que me había quedado parado frente a la tienda, no sé como paso pero instantáneamente el vino a mi mente. Mañana era su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo sabia? Digamos que solo me entere. No es que fuera un acosador, solo que él me importaba, para decirlo mejor. Sin pensarlo le compre el regalo.

No pedí que lo envolvieran, yo lo quería hacer, envolver su regalo de cumpleaños de la persona que te gusta no es algo que se hace todos los días. Quería que él tuviera algo que yo hice para él; Sin embargo, no sé porque carajo estaba haciendo esto, no es que me molestara la idea de comprar regalos, si no que ni siquiera éramos amigos, ni conocidos, creo que ni sabía que existía.

Recordar esto hizo un hueco en mi corazón, en verdad me gustaba. Lo quería. Estar enamorado no es fácil. Pensaba que él era un chico con buenos sentimientos y no era nada de eso aparentaba. Si ya se, es estúpido decir esto, ya que ni siquiera le he hablado; pero confiaba en mi instinto.. Pero, el regalo y la fiesta era el pretexto perfecto para acercarme a él. Por primera vez.

En algún momento me quede dormido mientras envolvía el regalo, como si fuera gran ciencia. En la noche era la fiesta. Aun no sé porque se me metió la idea de ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

El tiempo pasa rápido, ya iban a dar las 6. Y a las 7 era la fiesta, no me iba a dar tiempo si no me apuraba. Lo siguiente que hice fue darme un baño y después ponerme algo cómodo y casual. Me sentía nervioso. No, no exactamente nervioso, me moría del miedo. –esta bien Kendall, cálmate. Solo iras a darle su regalo de cumpleaños, felicitarlo y luego irte antes de que te desmayes ahí mismo- No sé si el consuelo de mi subconsciente servía pero me sentía mejor después de eso.

Es la hora, Oh Mierda. Me temblaban las piernas.

-Cálmate Kendall- Me dije a mismo. Claro, como si darle un regalo de mierda a alguien que te gusta fuera gran cosa- me replique mi mente.

Pero mi mente en cierto grado tenía razón, solo era dar un regalo de mierda e irme. Suena fácil. Cuando tú no eres el que lo va a hacer. Decidí no meditarlo más o si no me iba a arrepentir, y a estas alturas ya era tarde.

A su fiesta me acerque con el reglo en mis manos, no era un fiesta muy grande pero tampoco era intima. Lo busque entre la multitud y al fin di con él. Era fácil de distinguir a la persona que te gustaba. Hasta su lado llegue.

Mierda.

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, me miro de arriba abajo como si fuera a encontrar algo que le sirviera de pista de quién diablos era yo. Le acerque el regalo. No lo tomo. Fue notorio el jodido rechazo, todos voltearon y se nos quedaban observando. Quería que la puta tierra me tragara. Sentía la mirada de todos en nosotros. Pero no me importaba lo que ellos hacían. Me dolía ver como él me rechazaba y no aceptaba mi regalo. Su reacción me sorprendió. El no era lo que yo pensaba, lo que creía, con lo que soñaba que él era; era un jodido estúpido que no le importaba ni una mierda los demás. Lo que siempre aparentaba.

A la mierda.

Por consiguiente me dijo: -Bien, no te conozco, y no sé qué haces aquí, invite solo a amigos, ¿y a ti quien te hizo venir?- Su tono déspota termino conmigo. Ahí mismo.

Hasta aquí llegue, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de agua. Pero no permitiría que es cosa sin corazón me viera llorar. Me traje mi llanto.

-Está bien. – Fue lo único que pude decir. Me marche con mi regalo en las manos y salí del lugar.

No podía llorar, mi mente ni siquiera respondía. No sabía a dónde iba, ni que haría. Solo sentía unas ganas profundas de llorar hasta que mi cuerpo quedara deshidratado. Pero no podía, era como estar en shocks, o mejor dicho, estaba en shock o algo parecido. Sentí que mi corazón se oprimía tan fuerte que no me dejaba respirar fácilmente.

Todo lo que pensé que de una persona todo este tiempo solo era cosas de mi mente. Algo de mi imaginación. El no era lo que yo pensaba y sinceramente yo era un imbécil por hacer esto sabiendo cual era mi situación. Pero por mucho de mi equivocación el no valía la pena, no pensaba llorar por un estúpido como él. Así que lo primero que hice al ver el bote de basura en la esquina, tire el regalo. Pronunciando con él las palabras:

Te odio James Diamond.


End file.
